scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Melvin doo chronicles
the Melvin doo chronicles We open on a sunny island were we see a young boy in a floral shirt smocking some wacky backy whilst You get what you give plays in the background''' '' Melvin:so this is spooky island can't wait to party man '''''Suddenly a tour guide appears Tour guide:hello mr doo- Melvin:uhh do you mean Melvin doo Tour guide:yes is that you Melvin:yes Tour guide:sir if you would care to follow me I shall take you to your room Melvin:sure We then cut to a luxurious room''' '' Tour guide:this is your room mr doo Melvin:uhhh do you mean Melvin doo Tour guide:yes Melvin:thanks '''''The tour guide then leaves and Melvin starts watching the darts for a few hours Melvin:well that was a good few hours let's go see what the night life's like Melvin soon goes to a bar and sits with people he does not know Melvin:hello I'm Melvin Stranger:why are you sitting with us Melvin:it's a tactic to get friends Stranger:do you have the autism Melvin:dunno A phone begins to ring and is answered by a pirate bar keep Bar keep:hello, good mikes A dog then walks in with a man and a women Bar keep:we gotta mr doo here, I gotta call for a mr doo Melvin:uhhh Melvin doo Bar keep:nah scooby Distraught That the call was not for him Melvin leaves to go ride a rollercoaster and waits in line''' '' Melvin:wow this is a huge line Stranger:tell me about it Melvin:who are you butting into my conversation you insensitive sharleton Stranger:sorry the names Mary-Jane Melvin:it's ok say didn't I see you with that guy and that dog earlier Mary-Jane:yeah that was me Melvin:who were they Mary-Jane:just a couple of nobody's say come on the ride with me Melvin:sure '''''Melvin proceeds to go on the rollercoaster and then walk Mary-Jane to her room Mary-Jane:say do you want to come up to mine She then winks playfully''' '' Melvin:sorry lady but I am a man of god and thou shalt not tempt me before marriage '''''All of a sudden Melvin is confronted by an evil demon which then knocks him out but Melvin soon awakens to see a dog Melvin:wow did I sleep a week or something Dog:yes Melvin you did Melvin:are you god Dog:close I'm mr doo Melvin:uhhh Melvin doo Dog:nah scooby Melvin is soon rushed back to America after the travesties of spooky island and Melvin is at a house Melvin:momma Old women:melvy? Melvin:momma I'm home The old women's face is blissfully happy Melvin:momma I won't be back long Old women:why not melvy Melvin:I'm being shipped to Iraq Old women:no Melvin please don't go Melvin:sorry momma it's my duty We cut to a war torn Iraq''' '' Solider man:hey Melvin you ever seen a landmine Melvin:nah All of a sudden a landmine goes off while he song drive plays in the background and Melvin soon awaken's '' Melvin:where WHERES MY NOSE dr:Melvin I'm sorry we did all we could your luck to be alive Melvin:I understand dr dr:you have received a honourable discharge for your services America thanks you mr doo Melvin:uhhhh melvin doo We soon se Melvin return to the house Melvin:momma Old women:melvy? ''The women sees him falls over clutching her heart and died of a heart attack''' '' Melvin:good god noooooo ''Decades later we see Melvin laying on a hospital bed surrounded by a wife and 2 kids '' dr:mr doo I'm sorry Melvin:uhhh melvin doo dr:yes I'm afraid the cancer has spread Melvin:don't be sorry I'm happy with my life I had a happy life with my wife my kids hell I survived war and spooky island Boy:papa don't go Melvin:say another word billy and I swear to god I WILL SMACK YOU SO HARD YOUR TEETH WILL FLY OUT '''''The boy begins to cry Melvin:SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CRY BABY'' ''We then fade to black as Melvin passes a way and in the wind we hear uhhh Melvin doo whilst big iron plays softly '' The end